<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do you mean college isn’t fun by Foxfiresystem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660276">What do you mean college isn’t fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem'>Foxfiresystem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox’s au chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of childhood abuse, Multi, On Hiatus, Past Sexual Assault, Remy is polyamorous, damian / deceit is polyamorous, logan is ace, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of self harm addiction, mentions of trauma, musical AU, patton is polyamorous, polyrelationships, remus is aro ace, writer has fought addiction, writer is a trauma survivor, writer is trying to cope with his past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a major side project that is on the back burner but I wanted to put out the first chapter and warning today</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox’s au chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This fic has a lot of mentions of issues I’ve personally dealt with </p><p>Cult related trauma<br/>
Childhood sexual assault and sexual abuse<br/>
Self harm addiction<br/>
Childhood abuse<br/>
Physical abuse<br/>
Eating disorders: anorexia and pica<br/>
Cptsd<br/>
Anxiety attacks</p><p>Being hit with a car <br/>Near death experiences</p><p>Other issues mentioned </p><p>Godbug complex<br/>
Intrusive thoughts </p><p> </p><p>Please know this fic is to let me cope and finally give me an outlet to healthily deal with my trauma as well as to let me feel safe with myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chaos: Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“My name is Virgil, I’m 19…”<br/>That was my only response to the question at hand.</p><p>“Why are you in the theater department?” <br/>The taller male questioned. </p><p>I stayed silent.</p><p>“Virgil… You aren’t in trouble.”</p><p>“I…”<br/>My mind started racing and then I noticed someone standing near the doorway. </p><p>“Hey Babes.” said the guy who was now standing in the doorway with a cup of Starbucks. </p><p>“Remy, my sweet coffee loving star! How are you baby?” </p><p>“Good my handsome makeup artist.” </p><p>I looked around nervously <br/>“Guessing this is my cue to leave..”</p><p>“Sorry about that! Where are my manners? I'm Damian. This is my boyfriend Remy.” </p><p>“N-nice to meet you both.” I managed to get the words out trying not to seem panicked.</p><p>“So I’m guessing you are either a techie or an actor.”  The man I now know is named Remy said. </p><p>“Actually I’m the stage manager” </p><p>“Wait they shoved a freshman as the stage manager.”  Damian said looking shocked. </p><p>“You must be the guy Roman is talking about”</p><p>A blush started to crawl across my face. <br/>“Y-yeah... Do you guys know where he is?” </p><p>“Most likely in class still. Shouldn’t you know that.”  Remy asked.</p><p>“We just started dating…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not an update but news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yo we have a discord server now It’s</p><p> </p><p>https://discord.gg//Qdug8ku </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>feel free to join us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chaos and heartbreak?: Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is all over in all honesty. I had an idea and ran with it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw this gets fucked up quickly and I’m so sorry for what happens </p><p>Tw: being hit by a car</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few months passed since everyone met Virgil. The group got closer than anyone on campus would have expected. The group opened up about their problems, Remy opened up about his addiction to self-harm and his eating disorder. Roman and Virgil started to help each other find supports in their friend circles eventually getting in touch with one of Emile’s friends, who was a therapist. Everyone in the group agreed to move in with each other at the start of the next semester in the off-campus housing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything seemed fine until chaos struck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four months until opening night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remy thought to himself as he walked not that far ahead of his boyfriend Damian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy didn’t know what would happen next would change his life with his partners forever. Damian was starting to space out as he was walking.  He was trying to figure out how everything was going to fit into his busy schedule. That’s when everything changed for the worst. All that could be heard was screeching tires and screams. By the time Remy started to process everything he was already on the ground checking on Damian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian, baby answer me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was struggling to stay awake “R-Remy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here baby.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>”If I don't make it out of this alive, I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian fell quiet as Remy was cursing under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time felt like it wasn’t moving. Days passed, Damian was in the hospital with some fractured ribs. He was lucky that’s all that happened. Or is that all that happened.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chaos and heartbreak? : Remy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I never thought I would be sitting next to one of the loves of my life in a hospital bed.” Remy thought out loud. </p>
<p>“Sir, visiting hours are over.” A nurse said from the doorway. </p>
<p>“I’m family though, I’m on the list of people allowed over night.” </p>
<p>“Sir, you have been here the past 56 hours. Please, go home and get some rest. We will contact either Patton or yourself if anything changes.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss. That means a lot.”</p>
<p>Remy picked up his jacket and his empty Starbucks cups, throwing the cups out before getting ready to say goodnight to Damian. </p>
<p>It wouldn’t be a goodbye just a until we see each other again. </p>
<p>Patton was at the apartment anxious waiting for Remy to return home. It has been two days since the last time Patton had seen Remy or Damian for that matter.  </p>
<p>Last thing he had heard was Remy calling to explain that the doctors were asking consent to treat Damian. </p>
<p>Damian had most of his ribs shattered, was showing signs of a possible brain bleed and has minor swelling of the brain. </p>
<p>The car hit him quick and hard. He was lucky to be alive, even if it was in a medically induced coma, he was still alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>